Brutality
by Schingiuire Vristalica
Summary: Punishment session between master and slave. Abraham x Alucard


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** This is one I wrote some time ago. It vanished when I erased everything and thanks to the kindness of one of my readers who apparently kept these things on file, had it returned to me. However, upon rereading it I found that I didn't like how the story went and thus I bled over it and rewrote most of this fiction. I do hope you enjoy.

**Brutality**

"Stop squirming," Abraham's cold voice commanded. The order echoed through his seals, stabbing him with a knife's edge. Alucard stilled, his eyes closed as he tried to relax his body. The manacles around his wrists and ankles bit deep into his half-starved flesh, bruising the veins. He lay upon his back, spread over the stone floor of the cell like a canvas for his master.

Alucard dared open his eyes, looking up at Abraham's face. The human seemed so much taller, so much larger from this angle. He began to twist his wrists in the restraints again, frustrated with how tightly his limbs were stretched in the spread eagle pose.

"I said stop squirming," Abraham repeated, his eyes, as emotionless as steel, narrowed. Alucard relaxed again, trying to find something in the small stone cell he could divert his eyes to, but in his position, the only thing he could look at was some part of his master. The air was thick with the human's fury, yet he appeared as emotionless as stone. Only a slight hint in his voice betrayed anger. It was the calm before the storm.

"Master," Alucard dared speak as his eyes followed Abraham's circling movements. He hated this limbo of nothing happening. If he was to be punished, let it come. If he was to be set free, let it happen soon. Abraham's eyes cut into him deeper than any silver scalpel could.

"Silence," Abraham snapped, his voice slicing the stale cell air. Alucard's jaws snapped shut, his eyes following suit. He hated looking back into his master's gaze. He was humbled before the Hellsing's eyes, the man who had taken his pride and reduced him to a house pet. Even from behind his lids he could feel his master's gaze. The vampire began to shift again, clenching and relaxing the muscles of his arms at first, then the motion evolved into his entire body flexing, working against his bonds.

"I said stop moving!" Abraham roared, a sharpened wooden, silver capped stake appearing in his hand from the void of his coat. In a swift motion, he gripped the shaft in both hands and brought the silver tipped point down into Alucard's chest with all his might. The point buried itself into the vampire's naked flesh, cutting through bone with a sickening crunch before momentum was halted by the wedge between ribs.

Alucard quivered under the stake, his eyes wide as he looked up at Abraham leaning upon the shaft. It had not reached his heart, no mortal man could do such with his bare hands, but Abraham had come very close. The silver burned his flesh, searing his insides.

"End your squirming or I will nail you to the floor," Abraham growled, pushing off from the stake to emphasize his point as he stood. Alucard gasped at the pressure in his chest, sharp pains shooting from the vortex of the shaft's tip so close to his heart and pulsing through his body with each twitch of muscle.

"What you have done I cannot even classify as disobedience," Abraham began, straightening and beginning a slow circling walk around the restrained vampire. "You've not only defied my order, but breeched the seal's protection over my men and staff and made me One of the privates in my office a few hours ago demanding to know the status of whatever magic you were held by."

The seals over his hands, and most notably the one carved into his chest flared to life. Their glow was almost blinding, the magic burning them deeper into his muscle. Pain crashed into his body, every nerve aflame with it. Bones were turned, by some trick of alchemy, into solid silver, killing him from the inside out. Flesh was flayed from bone, blood turned to dust, and his husk was dropped onto the surface of the sun.

It suddenly lifted, leaving him with the agony of the aftershock. The echoes of his scream still reverberated in his ears and from the walls around him.

"What do you think the status of the magic is, Servant?" Abraham stood at Alucard's head, just out of the vampire's sight range. Alucard remained silent, knowing better than to answer a rhetorical question voiced by Abraham when he was angry. The vampire shivered, panting as he worked to recover himself. The twisting pain in his chest renewed with each gasp. Alucard groaned, closing his eyes and twisting his head to press the side of his face into the stone.

"You killed one of my men. My God, Alucard, you ripped him in half! I saw the body. You opened his rib cage like a pair of doors." Abraham crouched at Alucard's head, running his fingers over the grey tresses. "What should I do with you? I have a few ideas…"

Alucard continued his silence, flinching slightly at his master's touch. Opening his eyes slightly, he stared at the wall across from him. "He fired upon me first," Alucard whispered. Abraham's reaction was a violent one. He gripped the vampire's hair, pulling hard and twisting his head sharply around to face him.

"You do not kill my men!" he roared. Standing, Abraham strode across the small cell, returning to the vampire's side with a heavy hammer. Alucard's eyes widened when the human brought it through the air, slamming it into the head of the stake protruding from his chest. Fiery pain shot through his chest as the point tore into his heart. Immobilized by the pain, Alucard threw his head back, screaming. Abraham brought the hammer down a second time, pushing the stake further through his heart and elevating his screams. The third strike splintered the head of the stake as it met with the vampire's spine and Alucard's screams abruptly ended. The silver cap over the wood had shattered, splintering inside his heart like the claws of an animal.

Blood ran from the side of his mouth, his fangs glistening with it, and it pooled at the back of his throat, choking him. The vampire tremored violently, staring up at Abraham in terror. The stake impaled his heart, sending him into the undead equivalent of shock.

Abraham calmed, crouching at Alucard's side and shaking his head. "You should have known better than to rip open one of my men, if he fired upon you or not. I cannot allow these mistakes from you, Alucard," he commented. "They know not to harm you, and if they try they answer to their commanders and to me."

Alucard's eyes followed Abraham as the human crouched over him, looming in his vision. "So, vampire, what are we going to do about this?"

**Author's Note**: End part one of a planned two part story. This is where the fun part comes in, however. Readers, I'm going to let you all end this one. Review this story with suggestions for the second part and I will write either the most asked for one or the one that appeals to me the most. If no one does so, I'll pull something out of the air as I don't really have an ending planned for it. Thankya for reading! ~Schin


End file.
